FluffShots!
by StripedHatter
Summary: My RWBY OTP is Ruby and Ozpin, and yet I seem to be the only one I can find to feel this way. Regardless, I've written several short oneshots, all caked in with fluff (and possible smut later on). Hope you enjoy! (And convert to the RubyxOzpin shipping!) *P.S.: POVs switch by oneshot*
1. First Kiss

**A/N: I've noticed I can't find any RubyxOzpin fanfics, and they're kind of my new OTP, so here's a bit of fluff. There will be more fluff after this, some where they've been together for a while, some where they haven't, and eventually maybe even a bit of smut, but I don't know yet. I just ship them. More than I'd like to. Okay, enough rambling.**

A sigh breathed through my lips, rivaling the breeze that gently tugged at my crimson hair. My eyes skimmed over the world around me, and another sigh rolled through. I was sitting on a stone bench by the faunas statues- the wolf, the cat, the bear… It was a quiet place of peaceful thinking. Tonight, my thoughts were far from peaceful. Instead, they were focused on how alone I felt. That is, until a series of evenly-paced footsteps echoed to my ears. Glancing up, my eyes landed on Headmaster Ozpin, who was casually walking along toward me, seeming unconcerned by the world around him. He reached the bench and started as his eyes landed on me.

"Oh, hello, Ruby. Pleasure to come across you this fine evening- but why do you look so distressed?" He asked, sitting down next to me on the bench. I shrugged.

"I feel so lonely- so out of place. You put me as leader, so that already singles me out. I feel like Weiss doesn't like me much, and Blake and Yang are already closer than Yang and I, and Jaune is in another team, and I just feel like this isn't going how it's supposed to."

Ozpin placed a hand on my forearm. "You'd be surprised how incredibly normal that feeling is. When I was first a leader, I felt as if the world rested on my shoulders, and mine alone. I felt as if my team respected and feared me too much to actually try to socialize, and I got to wondering one night why they even would want to hang with me. Fraternizing was never my specialty. But you, Ruby- you're just quirky enough to be interesting, and you are at least unafraid to speak. You'll make friends soon enough, don't worry yourself about it too much."

"Really?" A small smile played on my lips now. "Thanks, headmaster. Out of curiosity, why were _you _out here tonight?"

He smiled as well. "I looked out the window of my office while closing the curtains to turn in for the night, and saw a student out of bed. I figured I'd figure out what's wrong."

I looked over, making eye contact with Ozpin. "Thank you. You're a good leader. I just hope I can be the same."

He reached over with one hand and placed it on my cheek. He seemed a bit uncertain, and I found myself leaning forward just a bit. This was all the encouragement he needed to become the confident leader I knew him as. His lips touched mine for only a moment, but it was enough to send butterflies fluttering through me and my heartbeat skyrocketing. _The best hunter in history kissed me!_

"Now then, shall I walk you back to your dorm? Can't have a student walking around by herself, now can we?" said Ozpin with a gleaming smile as he stood. He offered a hand and I took it with wide eyes as he pulled me to my feet.

The walk back to my dorm seemed shorter than usual, but I suppose that was okay. The whole walk, we were hand in hand, and the butterflies never subsided or even faded a bit. Back at the door to the dorm, Ozpin wrapped one hand around my waist and the other hand tucked under my chin. My hands ended up on his shoulders, a bit on his neck, and he leaned down as I rose up on the tips of my toes. His lips met mine and moved with them, more than I'd ever experienced, and when he pulled away he was a bit breathless. He kissed my forehead.

When he spoke, his voice was a whisper. "Ruby, tell no one of what has passed tonight."

I nodded, understanding. "I won't."

"And remember- you're far from alone. You have your whole team behind you, whether they'll admit it or not, and they care about you. And if nothing else, I'm always here for you to find me."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Ozpin."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

With that, our embrace ended, and he started back down the hall with his cane back in his hand- I hadn't even noticed him set it down. I went into the dorm to see the other three girls were asleep. I climbed the ladder and laid down on my high-up bed, curling up under the blanket. I fell asleep to thoughts of Ozpin and how that was the best first kiss I'd shared with anyone.


	2. Thank You for the Dance, Princess

**A/N: Very short, oh well.**

The night had been going slowly, as had the days, and I headed into the ballroom for a moment of peace. To my surprise, candles rested on the floor, a favorite song of mine playing. Ozpin was in the room, sitting in a chair that rested before a window, overlooking the nighttime world. He turned at the sound of the door and stood. "Milady. Anything troubling you?"

I shrugged, crossing the room toward him. "Not too much, just needed to clear my mind- I've been busy, and it catches up on you eventually."

"True." By now, he had reached me. "Ruby, may I have this dance?"

"You may."

Ozpin twirled me and then began to step in sync with me as we glided around the dance floor. My dress's fringed hem swung around my thighs, inching up as he dipped and tucked his fingers under my chin. As I came back up from the dip, he pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he murmured gently, "All of me loves all of you."

A smile tugged on my lips and I murmured back, "Give your all to me, I'll give you all of me."

He kissed me again, and then allowed his lips to hop across my face, onto my cheeks, nose, forehead- all over. Finally, he found my lips again, and I smiled as we stepped slowly in place, circling the slightest bit. The lights were dim, candles flickering, and he pulled me close to him. My smiling face turned sideways out to the world as he held me there with my head resting on his shoulder.

The song slowed and I withdrew, looking into his eyes, and he kissed me once more.

"Thank you for the dance, princess."


	3. Romance Novels

Ruby sighed, her hand leaning on her hand as she finished the novel. In the book, Robin and Jesse were just finishing up their adventure, heading off into the sunset to continue fighting fantasy monsters together for all eternity. Her eyes lingered on "The End" and her lower lip jutted out as she flopped the book over. She sat back in the chair and Ozpin peeked up from behind his glasses, turning away from his book.

"Something troubling you, Ruby?"

She sighed again. "I want love like theirs. I feel as though the romance in novels doesn't ever happen in reality."

"Well, have you tried looking out for it?"

Ruby's silver eyes turned across the library, staring off into the distance. "I've been looking out for it for _forever_, and it's never there. I want to wake up to cuddles after falling asleep in his arms. I want to stay out all night with him, and I want to go on picnics with him. I want to drink wine and slow-dance. I know I probably shouldn't be telling _you _this, but still. You know how it is when you finish a book that touches your heart."

Endeared, Ozpin smiled at the girl. "Perhaps said romance is right in front of you, and you just haven't noticed."

With that, he stood and walked out, leaving Ruby to ponder the meaning of his cryptic statement. She stared after him with wide eyes and parted lips, and once he was out, his smirk fell.

If only she'd consider him as her love interest.


End file.
